1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame rate converter for converting a frame rate by inserting an interpolated frame, and a display apparatus equipped with the frame rate converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there have been put into practical use the methods for increasing the number of frames of moving images using frame interpolation techniques so as to generate more fluid moving images causing less persistence of vision. For example, there has been already put to practical use a technique for doubling or quadrupling the frame rate of 60 frames per second (60 Hz) of a moving image, thereby displaying the moving image at the converted frame rate, i.e., 120 Hz or 240 Hz. To generate an interpolated frame, a method using a motion vector between frames has been attracting attention.
Meanwhile, one-segment broadcasting started in April 2006 in Japan. One-segment broadcasting is narrowband broadcasting mainly intended for cellular phones and other mobile devices. Since images are generally transmitted at 15 frames per second (15 Hz) in one-segment broadcasting, it is highly required to increase the number of frames.